CODENAME: Grayson and Harper
by Jinxgirl6000
Summary: Roxanne Grayson and Riley Harper experience life through SHIELD. (Remake of Roxanne Grayson and Riley Harper: AOS.) Warning! Genderbent Characters, Robstar, CheshArrow, DC and Marvel crossover.


"Bay ready for landing. I repeat Bay-2 is ready for load in", Agent Russel's voice echoed through the quinjet's speaker, and the small-ish women grasped the speaker.

"Acknowledged", She responded, pressing a few buttons to prep the wheels, and pushing herself out of the captain's chair.

SHIELD was a very...cool place to work. Of course, working with the government wasn't all sunshine and narwhals, but made her James Bond dreams come true (in a sense anyway.) Not like she could just strike out on her director or have companions to be buddies with a traveling police box through space and time; but SHIELD was still cool.

But it had benefits. You can hack into the Pentagon and they can't arrest can go spy on criminals, taunt them, and get very large monthly pay like Tony Stark during his teen years, and also free parking.

The young women reached down to grip her weapons scattered on the metal bench, securing each in their holsters; pressing a finger on her ear comm.

Still cool.

"Ready for load in. Wheels out."

She got a grunt in reply from Agent Russel,"What was the mission today, R?"

"Grunt work", She replied casually, shrugging. "It was okay."

"I guess. Doors opening."

The bay doors opened slowly and she sat down in the captain's chair.

The quinjet was standard, no R2-D2 for a co-pilot (which was a downfall), or couldn't change shape flicking a switch.

The young woman, teen really, opened the ramp and the wheels lowered from the bottom of the quinjet; the bay door closing in the background.

She grabbed her gloves and belt from the bench, snapping it firmly around her waist before walking down the ramp; greeted with panicking landing specialists and vintage collector agent handler, Agent Coulson.

"Status, Agent Grayson?"

"Threat taken care of. Caught the drugs and was given to the base in Cuba", The teen, Agent Grayson, replied taking out a mission report which Coulson toke motionlessly. He opened the file and viewed her notes.

"Gang Leader was surprisingly traught with himself? Wow, Roxanne."

"He was overly confident. Idiot thought throwing a bucket of toxic waste on himself was smart", Agent Grayson, Roxanne Grayson, youngest badass level 6 agent of SHIELD (in her opinion anyway) wiped some dirt off her face as they exited the bay into the east hallway; and she held out a bag filled with the drugs from her mission.

He took it motionlessly without his eyes leaving the report, jotting down some small notes on the page with his 3P8 murielli pen. "Cuts and bruises, Agent Grayson?"

"Both", She replied. _It will just add to the pile._

Coulson tossed her a small container of Advil from his pocket in response.

"The Director wants to meet you in five", Coulson scribbled down his approval sign –always created by one of his collected pens- and pocketed the mission report in his jacket. "Full suited."

The teen glanced at him, interrupted in her act of taking a Advil, and almost choked. "What?"

"The director wants to-"

"I get it, Coulson", She sighed, "Why?"

"Top secret spy stuff."

"I know that", She flicked his shoulder, and the grown up Yoda just shrugged innocently.

"You have three minutes."

"I got it", Roxanne started walking away towards his office, and she smirked to herself when she twirled his murielli pen out of his took Coulson a few minutes but the satisfactory yell of annoyance was worth it from a couple hallways down.

* * *

"Roxanne Jade Grayson.

Fury seemingly interrogated once she awkwardly sat in the spare chair in his office, the man looking through her file intensely.

"Level mid four on admission, and moved up to mid five in only one month. High level flexibility, acrobatics, and fighting styles; strangely once the heir to Wayne's fortune before reported missing on July 4th last year", He peeked over the corner of the folder, setting it down on his desk; sliding it over to her.

"Very impressive", Fury moved some papers to the side, fingering her admittance sheet and tapping the photo of her clipped on the paper. "Especially for such a young women."

Roxanne nodded, glancing down at the photo. Simply v-neck shirt, blue jeans, raven hair loose with grey backdrop.

"Acrobatics do that to you", She paused to look at him, "Very influenceable on your lifestyle."`

Honestly, If Batman had a cousin, Fury would be it. Fury acted batman-ish way before she even got here, according to Tony anyway.

"As you know, Agent, SHIELD is the home of state of the art military equipment and the Avengers…..and a very annoying billionaire", Fury adjusted his hands on the table, "Very overwhelming."

"More like whelmed, Sir", She shifted her hands in her lap, looking him in the eye. "No one can be overwhelmed all the time, or underwhelmed. It just seems wrong. So it doesn't make sense that whelmed isn't a word…"

Fury gave her a look, raising an eyebrow.

"Overwhelmed works too."

"I looked into your history, agent, and it is very interesting", He pushed a photo in front of her." _Batman_ interesting."

Roxanne looked down at the photo, a dramatic photo of Batman, fist raised and prepared to punch Joker, cape bellowing behind him to add more badass-ery.

"How _Batman_ interesting, _Director_?", Roxanne looked up at him, pushing the photo back towards him. "Didn't know _Batman_ could be counted as a level of interesting."

"It is counted when his protégé joins my organization, **Robyn**."

There it was. Her super huge secret which her boss knew and maybe would get her fired if she wasn't very good at this job. God, Batman and Fury would be best friends if they wanted to, screwing people over in minutes.

"I prefer partner", She clicked her tongue, "-Director."

"Agent, I have a mission for you", Fury smirked, "A very important one."

"Mission S.O.S", He slid a thick folder towards her and she took it.

"A operation that brings extraordinary young people to defend our world when we need them-", He paused, "-a new generation. You will be put in a group for the increasing threats."

Fury looked back at her, pulling a note from his coat jacket, "I have chosen the best of SHIELD's young agents for your team and you can confined to confidentiality, Agent."

She nodded, it was expected. Confidentiality is needed to survive in this job.

"Your first mission is tomorrow evening. Get acquainted in that timeline, agent", He passed her the note, and she could make out addresses listed on the paper. Also Riley's address.

She stood up, "I understand, Sir." She did a polite nod, pocketing the note.

"Miss Grayson," Fury stopped her by his door, "One last thing."

He walked over to a drawer in his desk, pulling a small container, lead, into his palm before tossing the closed container towards her. Her fingers closed around it; a small clink noise echoing in her hand.

Pills. She has on drugs and painkillers to long not know the contents. But Fury wouldn't be handing her a pack of pills in a lead case just for pain.

They were for mission, a life and death mission, Bruce carried the same pills with him in a secret spot in his sleeve.

Jeez, Fury and Batman would really be the worst, less romantic, version of Bonnie and Clyde.

* * *

"We're are a team, now-?", Riley snorted once Roxanne told her the news, on their way to the coffee machine. "Pretty sure I have been around you enough."

Riley Harper had been around her enough for the last six years to know that was probably true. Granted though, Riley was her best friend who had to deal with her crap all the time. Roxanne has worked with Riley since beginning her "hobby" when Bruce called for an alone patrol, nicknamed "Being Lonely", and Riley had her own hobby in Star CIty. So it was perfect. Riley was the oldest of their little "crew", and had to look after all of them; Riley could take anything at this point.

"Ha ha", Roxanne gave a glance over her shoulder as she hoisted herself up the counter to reach for a mug above. "No."

Riley snorted again.

"Say that to Talia", Riley leaned against the counter, smirking as Roxanne's fingers didn't grasp said mug. Roxanne sent a glare, and instead put the K-Cup in the brewer.

"I told Ra not to fall, he just took it too literally", Roxanne pointed out, "Besides he came back two hours later. He wasn't even called 'dead' yet. Taila said he was 'resting'."

"I mean when you caught her drugging Bruce and came in just as they were doing it."

"He was drugged!"

Riley rolled her eyes, and pushed Roxanne's fingers out of the way and grabbed the mugs above her head. "You shooed her out the window."

"I stopped the creation of a future Batman child being raised as a ninja. I can that a win," Roxanne shrugged, placing her mug under the machine. "For both sides."

"Pretty sure that's wrong." Not like Riley wanted to see the image of that in her head.

"It's Bruce's crap now", Roxanne shrugged again, taking her mug from the machine and hopping off the counter. "Besides now we are gathering teenagers."

"Even better," Riley scanned the note, "...SHIELD Teenagers."

"Just like Justice League teenagers", Roxanne glances back, sliding down the railing of the next stairway.

"Their at least more fun", Riley muttered, barely, and Roxanne shot her a look.

"SHIELD aren't Jedi, _Yellow Hat_."

Riley just snorted before forcing a small smirk.

"Yep! Fun", Roxanne chirped, "I'll take three of them, you take the last one."

Riley gave her a look, "Don't scare them."

Roxanne passed Riley her mug and snuck her tongue out, "Can't promise that. Meet at the Tea Bar."

"They probably don't like tea", Riley called back as the other turned the hallway.

"Then that's their problem."

* * *

"So we are the new Mini Avengers?", Peter snorted once they newly gathered group sat in a secluded area of the Tea Bar. He folded his arms, raising an eyebrow at the others; which consisted of a grumpy Ava Ayala "White Tiger", partly sleeping Sam Alexander "Nova" or flashlight to Ava, smart-ass Peter Parker "Spider-man", and overly excited tamarnean/Roxanne's A.F.B (awkward first boyfriend), Ko'rand'r. Then Riley and ex-girl wonder, Roxanne.

Honestly they were like a little cluster of blind kittens. Didn't know what to do or think about each other.

"More like secret mini avengers", Roxanne shrugged, taking a sip of tea and pushed the document to him. "Fury, not me."

"Of course it was", Peter scowled, looking at the text, "probably by 'Principal' Coulson too."

Roxanne tried to imagine Coulson as a high school Principal.

"Also the Avengers." She hummed.

That's even better. One who can suspend me and one could who can punch me", He snorted. Peter obliviously didn't want to be here. Roxanne understood though, more he may just like SHIELD'S slight stalking hobby.

"Hundreds of people can punch you, not really specific", Roxanne hummed back, smirking.

He let out a annoyed breath, slamming his head on the table. Ava glanced at her.

"I'm starting to like you", She paused, "Anyway excuse Flashlight", She narrowed her eyes at the barely awake teen. "He's a bit light headed."

Nova groaned in acknowledgment.

Ava took her attention to the three to opposite of them. "And you are?"

"Roxanne. Ex-Vigilante.", She toke a slip of tea. "Very asterous."

Ava raised a eyebrw in response. "Asterous-?"

"Disastrous. Minus the dis."

"And you weren't you living with america's biggest playboy-?"

Roxanne shrugged, "Who once lived in Gotham. Anyway", She set her mug down at the table, "You probably should wake your friend up."

Ava lightly smacked Sam. "Flashlight. Were are now on a team."

"Fury-?"

"Fury."

Sam groaned, "Let's die already."

Ava smacked him again. "Shh."

Fury really had this bad of an reputation? Batman at least was known as negotiable (sometimes), even though he is terrifying to 99.2% of people he is still respected. Though she had only dealt with Coulson before now. Maybe it was that he's scary but he's the boss sort of reputation.

"That isn't the best of ideas, friend Sam", Kory looked up from his seat, "The All mighty Fury can take away our work."

"All-mighty Fury-?"

"Inside joke. He made Nova wear a fanny pack on missions for a week", Ava chimed in, and Sam flushed. Roxanne wondered if anyone shipped the two together. "Anyway, I'm Ava. The light-headed flashlight is Sam AKA Nova", She jammed a finger in Peter's direction. "You obviously know Peter."

"She also knows where I live."

"We get it, Peter", Ava sent a look to him, "She stalks people. Leave it alone."

"Also I know you recognize Endless Energy", Ava finished and nodded to Kory.

From what Roxanne had studied, Ava was the practical one and the wall that blocked Sam from slacking off, Peter was the science kid/cool guy and sarcastic (which she heard was the 'leader' in most situations, Sam was the goofy one but the one with the good past; and Kory was the fun one, powerful yet, still has stuff to learn (which she totally taught him what a burn is and when to use it).

"When is our first mission?", Peter crossed his arms on the table.

"Tomorrow."

"That early-?!".

This team thing probably is going to turn out okay.

* * *

 **Mount Justice,** _12;00._

Willow hadn't seen her best friends for a long time.

A very long time. But they were definitely alive. They were trained by the league, and one of them survived being trained by Batman for years and Green Arrow was known to be a pain in the ass sometimes.

But was long as Batman still kept looking furiously for them, Willow was happy. (He would sometimes give her some possible locations.)

Besides she had more things to focus on. Her team, school, heroing...Wolf. She had things to do. They're fine, she is fine. That was all that mattered.

She was happy. Kal was happy. The League functioned fine. She has an asterous team and uncle, escaped her abusive father unharmed and loved the punch she was allowed to gift him with.

Willow paused to reach for another oreo Martian Manhunter brought over, somehow managing to find a store where they carry large boxes of them. The rest of the team were elsewhere and didn't think about the fact they left her with the oreos. Alone.

Picking up the box of oreos she started walking to her room, completely obvious to Matthew's slight protest.

 _Batman 02._

So much to that idea.

 _Batboy B-09._

Okay, that name sounded slightly wrong. Since when did Batman have a batboy? Not when he had Robyn probably?

"Batboy?", Matthew squeaked from behind her, "Is that his partner?"

Batman entered the room, emotionless (like the dark lord he is) and a teen about her age followed. Red hair, fair skin, simple mask that didn't bother to block his eyes, with black and gray costume with the bat symbol in the middle. Standard utility belt.

The boy who she knew was secretly Brandon Gordon and probably told her dad he had gymnastics right now.

Brandon or "Batboy" placed on his hip and stood by the lined team.

Batman activated the holo, pulling up a map of Bludhaven. "This is Bludhaven. Black Mask is currently transporting large shipments of drugs to Washington D.C", He pointed to a area on the map.

"You will be tracking the shipments halfway between the two points, and trailing it to D.C to stop the operation", He finished, "The ships leave tonight and would be at your following point by tomorrow morning. Batboy has the rest of your information.

"Batboy sound a bit weird", Apollo raised an eyebrow and some of the others agreed. "At least Robyn worked well with Batman."

Honestly, did Batman just replace Robyn without her consent? Now that is rude. Willow narrowed her eyes,

"At least, I don't use my secret identity as my field name", Brandon smirked and Apollo flushed, "It even doesn't have anything in common with archery."

Man, this kid was a smart-ass. But Willow wasn't going to let him replace her best friend. So she continued glaring at him and he paused to raised an eyebrow at her. The rest of the team left after a moment.

Batman moved to the computer across the room leaving them alone.

She narrowed her eyes and silence followed, crossing her arms.

"Well?"

"What-?", Brandon crossed his arms too, before he sighed. "Look, I didn't want to replace her."

"That's a bit hard to believe.", She deadpanned, walking forward, "Did you just give up, Batman?", She scowled at the older hero who showed no emotion.

"No."

"Well, it sure looks like it", With that, she turned to get ready leaving them in silence. Coming back to grab the Oreos.

"Was she like that to Apollo?"

Batman looked at Brandon, "She'll warm up to you."

 **YEAH! New Story! Well, Remake of Story.**

 **But this is a remake of RG AND RH: Agents of SHIELD. I know this was short, but chapters will get longer. I felt it would be nice to post this chapter on July 4th (date of first episode).**

 **Chapters will be better soon.**

 **Jinx.**


End file.
